


Grullas en el cielo

by auracax



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auracax/pseuds/auracax





	Grullas en el cielo

**Personajes:** Jongin/kai — Kyungsoo/D.O  
 **Pareja:** Kaisoo  
 **Género:** Romance - Fluff  
 **Longitud:** 2972 palabras.  
 **Comentario:** Pues escribo por hobbie, ocasionalmente, y esto salió una madrugada de inspiración(?, sin más, espero que alguien lo lea~~

 

 

 

Kim Jongin es un chico que se enoja con facilidad, desde pequeño ha tenido problemas por eso, lo que lo molesta aún más; su abuelo le enseñó una forma en la que podía calmar su rabia y relajarse en momentos de tensión, en las tardes en las que se quedaba en su casa, solía hablarle de sus problemas y pedirle consejos, cosas de las que nunca hablaría con sus padres, ellos pasaban muy ocupados como para prestarle atención a su único hijo.

Una de esas tardes, su abuelo le aconsejó que utilizar las manos para algo productivo ayudaba, así que consiguió dos hojas de papel y le enseñó a Jongin cómo hacer grullas de papel, le dijo cómo el origami lo había ayudado a él a tener una vida tranquila. El primer intento de Jongin no funcionó y esto lo enojó, pero por amor a su abuelo siguió intentándolo, él mismo sentía que era por su bien, además no quería defraudar a su amado abuelo. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, por fin pudo aprender a hacer una grulla de papel y se sentía orgulloso de cómo le había quedado, al igual que su abuelo.  

Más tarde, ese mismo día, su abuelo le contó que era una muestra de amor el regalar muchas grullas de papel, y que algún día él podría hacer muchas de ellas y regalarlas a la persona que amara. En la noche, Jongin le preguntó ¿por qué debían ser grullas?, su abuelo le dijo que estas simbolizan la paz que él necesita, además que son muy fieles y se emparejan de por vida, que él desearía alguien así para su nieto. También le dijo que si hacía 1000 grullas de papel, se haría realidad su mayor deseo.

Después de un año su abuelo murió, las enfermedades de la vejez se lo llevaron de su lado, fue el evento más desgarrador que haya podido experimentar. Su abuelo era el miembro de la familia que más amaba, más aun que a su madre o su padre, pues éste era el único que lo entendía y se preocupaba por él, aquel que se alegraba por sus logros y se entristecía por sus penas. Los días para él no eran los mismos, se volvió más irritable, más pronto en enojarse, todo en él iba simplemente de mal en peor, y de eso ya hacen cuatro años.

Ahora Jongin tiene 17 años y se encuentra en último año de secundaria, no tiene amigos en realidad, nadie se atreve a meterse con él para bien o para mal, y a él no podría importarle menos. En el aniversario de la muerte de su abuelo decide ir al cementerio a llorar una vez más por ese ser querido que se le fue.  Al llegar allí, compró los lirios más bonitos que vio y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su abuelo, era una zona del cementerio donde solo se encontraban criptas familiares y era bastante privada, Jongin nunca había visto a nadie allí cuando él iba a visitar a su abuelo, así que pensó que ese era su lugar en el que podía llorar y lamentarse por el vacio que había dejado su abuelo. Ese día, cuando llegó, estaba preparado para empezar a llorar cuando se encontró con que había alguien más situado frente a la cripta contigua de esa misma zona y se le hizo algo extraño. El chico de al lado era más bajo que él, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y unos grandes ojos inundados de lagrimas que la contradecían, esto llamó su atención así que decidió quedarse mirando en la dirección del nuevo chico, eso no le haría daño a nadie. Después de un rato, el chico notó como Jongin se lo había quedado viendo, pero no volteó la vista, estaba muy ocupado recordando momentos alegres y dolorosos con sus padres, esos quienes murieron hacía ya ocho años, y que él extrañaba como el primer día que los había perdido en ese accidente que había ocurrido en la oficina en la que trabajaban ambos, ahora él solo se quedaba con su abuelo, quien lo cuidaba bien, pero sentía un vacío. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, notó que el chico a su lado seguía contemplándolo así que lo saludó con cierto escepticismo.

 

"Hola" dijo tratando de no sonar tan extrañado como estaba.

"Hola" respondió Jongin en un tono vacío.

 

Y el silencio reinó entre ellos por un tiempo. Ambos se quedaron viendo, el dolor se podía percibir en sus rostros, ninguno se atrevió a decir más nada, recordando la razón por la que habían ido allí en primer lugar. El más bajo sintió que necesitaba sentarse, e invitó a Jongin a sentarse con él. Jongin dudo por un momento, pero sintió que también lo necesitaba, así que finalmente aceptó y se dirigieron a la banca más cercana.

 

"Disculpa por quedarme mirando de esa forma" dijo Jongin, luego de unos segundos, mientras salía de sus pensamientos, se sentía de cierta manera confortado siempre que iba a visitar a su abuelo, él siempre sacaba su lado gentil.

 

"No te preocupes, pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué lo hacías?" preguntó el chico algo curioso, estando ya más calmado que antes.

 

"Oh, bueno, eso era porque–" Jongin se quedó sin palabras un momento y luego continuó. "Es que estos últimos cuatro años he venido justo en este día al cementerio a visitar a mi abuelo por su aniversario de muerte y bueno, nunca había visto a nadie en esta zona, supongo que simplemente se me hizo extraño" terminó Jongin tratando de no llorar, en serio extrañaba a su abuelo.

 

"Oh así que era por eso, bueno, yo vengo aquí también este día todos los años desde hace ocho años a visitar a mis padres" una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla. "Yo tampoco había visto a nadie por esta zona, supongo que sólo hoy hemos coincidido" dijo con un intento de sonrisa, bastante sincera.

 

"Lo lamento mucho, por cierto, me llamo Jongin, ¿y tú eres?"

 

"Gracias, yo soy Kyungsoo, un gusto conocerte Jongin". Dijo el más bajo con una sonrisa.

 

Una vez se sintieron mas cómodos, los dos charlaron un poco más sobre sus motivos de visita, Jongin le contó a Kyungsoo sobre lo especial que era su abuelo y por qué lo extrañaba tanto, le contó que él era el único que lo entendía y lo apoyaba y que ya simplemente no estaba; Kyungsoo le contó que sus padres eran su todo, que murieron cuando él tenía diez años en un atentado que hubo en la empresa donde ambos trabajaban y que desde entonces se estaba quedando con el abuelo, pero que este no era tan comprensivo y amoroso como el de Jongin. Ambos rieron ante la ironía de la vida y Jongin le contó al otro que tenía 17 años y que asistía a la secundaria Victory ya en último año. Kyungsoo le contó que tenía 18 años y que ya iba en primer año de universidad, estaba estudiando medicina, le gustaba la idea de salvar vidas y contó con la fortuna de pasar en la universidad de Seúl, Jongin solo pudo asombrarse, sabía que no cualquiera logra entrar a esa universidad. Siguieron charlando de cosas más triviales y tuvieron también momentos en silencio, pero estos no se sentían incómodos, estuvieron así hasta que vieron que era momento de irse, a Jongin sus padres le regañarían si se demoraba mucho en llegar después de la escuela, y a Kyungsoo su abuelo le iba a dar una reprimenda por no llevarle su medicación a tiempo, la cual, se supone, fue la que salió a comprar en primer lugar.

Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse alguna vez, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser encontrarse si vivían en la misma ciudad? Se preguntaban ambos, no queriendo saber la respuesta en realidad.

 

                                                                                                   ~

 

Los días pasaron y Jongin seguía igual de irritable, de vez en cuando recordaba a ese chico Kyungsoo que conoció en su visita a su abuelo y sonreía en el proceso. Una tarde cualquiera unos chicos trataron de buscarle problemas al finalizar las clases, en la calle antes de la escuela que quedaba en la dirección que cogía Jongin para ir a su casa, él de verdad que no tenía ánimos para pelear, sabía qué podía pasar si se dejaba recorrer por el enojo que le provocaban y que él tenía problemas en controlar, desde que su abuelo murió no había hecho más las grullas de papel, así que no había nada que lo reprimiera de actuar violentamente en momentos así.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a Jongin con la intención de golpearlo, porque a su parecer él era un tipo al que le encantaba hacerse el genial y tenía a todas las chicas detrás de él y que aun así no le prestaba atención a ninguna; su actitud despreocupada, por irracional que suene, fue lo que llevó a estos chicos de su mismo curso a querer golpearlo y darle una lección de que él no era mejor que ellos. Jongin no quería hacerlo, pero esos tipos se la estaban buscando, en un momento pudo esquivar el primer puñetazo que iba dirigido a su cara, y lo devolvió a la cara de otro, retrocedió y comenzó a golpear por el estómago al siguiente que se le abalanzó para golpearlo, en tanto los dos primeros estaban en el piso el tercero salió corriendo, tenía miedo de Jongin viéndolo así. Pero Jongin estaba dominado por la rabia y siguió golpeando a los otros dos aun cuando ya estaban en el suelo y no estaban intentando golpearlo, justo eso era lo que intentaba evitar.

Pasando por ahí iba Kyungsoo, iba en camino de regreso a su casa, venía de conseguir medicamentos para su abuelo cuando vio un rostro conocido y se detuvo al ver que era Jongin, el chico que había conocido en el cementerio, estaba estupefacto por la forma como estaba el otro golpeando a los dos chicos en el suelo. Así que decidió acercarse para tratar de alejar a Jongin de esa situación bastante preocupante.

 

"¡Jongin! ¡Déjalos, ya deben estar inconscientes!" gritó Kyungsoo cuando cruzó la acera con un tono bastante preocupado. "detente, por favor" le dijo a kai en un suspiro ahogado.

 

Jongin se detuvo, de verdad que no le gustaba esa faceta suya, y se sentía muy mal que Kyungsoo lo viera de esa forma, el único que había hablado con él en tanto tiempo sin juzgarlo ni burlarse de él.

 

"Lo siento" dijo Jongin en voz baja casi que para sí mismo, se levanto y se sacudió el polvo.

"Jongin, ¿qué pasó? Cuéntame, por favor" casi que suplicó Kyungsoo.

 

Ambos caminaron hasta unos columpios que había en el parque frente a la escuela, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, dejando a los dos chicos en el suelo, quienes lentamente se empezaron a levantar.

 

"Yo de verdad no quería, ellos fueron quienes vinieron a atacarme, ellos eran tres y yo uno, la verdad no quería" empezó kai a contarle al mayor, evitando que el sentimientos de culpa hicieran que los sollozos salieran a flote.

 

"Ya está bien, ya todo está bien, fue por defensa propia, lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué estabas golpeándolos aun después de que ya no te estaban haciendo nada?" preguntó Kyungsoo.

 

"Verás–" Jongin dudó en si decirle o no al otro, pero Kyungsoo tenía una cara de genuina preocupación que lo impulsó a decirle. "Yo desde pequeño tengo ciertos asuntos sobre el manejo de la ira y cuando me enojo es algo difícil detenerme, y la verdad detesto ponerme así. Supongo que por eso nadie me habla" kai no pudo aguantar más los sollozos y empezó a derramar lágrimas en un ritmo controlado, el mayor simplemente podía mirarlo con preocupación y tranquilizarlo diciéndole que ahora todo estaba bien.

 

"y ahora seguramente tu me odias también" dijo Jongin, no queriendo sinceramente recibir una respuesta a su afirmación. Así que se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero fue detenido por Kyungsoo y se volvió a sentar en el columpio de al lado.

 

"Espera, no te vayas, no te odio, solo me preocupó verte así, ¿sabes? Mi padre me contaba que cuando no podía controlar la rabia, o aliviar el estrés, él hacía origami, eso siempre lo ponía mejor; incluso, antes de morir, me enseñó cómo hacer grullas de papel, me gasté casi un bloque completo de hojas, pero me sentí muy feliz por compartir algo así con mi padre". Kyungsoo no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras él contaba su recuerdo ambos habían estado llorando, él porque el simple recuerdo de su padre lo había puesto nostálgico, y Jongin porque había recordado a su abuelo enseñándole a hacer grullas de papel y pues la nostalgia lo había golpeado fuerte en el pecho.

 

"¿sabes?", dijo Jongin  limpiándose las lágrimas, "mi abuelo solía decirme lo mismo, hace cinco años, incluso me enseñó también cómo hacer una grulla de papel, lo intenté tantas veces que cuando lo logré me sentí muy feliz" terminó de contar Jongin, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos se sentían tan cómodos, el viento movía los arboles a su alrededor, ambos miraban al cielo mientras se mecían en los columpios, de repente un sentimiento de paz se apoderaba de ellos y Jongin se olvidaba de la situación que había sucedido varios minutos atrás.

 

"Jongin, ¿me prometes que vas a seguir con el consejo de tu abuelo?" preguntó Kyungsoo, todavía mirando al cielo, pero ya no se mecía en el columpio.

 

"Te lo prometo" dijo Jongin mientras miraba a Kyungsoo, _‘te lo prometo, abuelo’_ se dijo para sus adentros.

 

Una vez se hubo asegurado que Jongin se encontraba mejor, Kyungsoo dijo que debía retirarse, debía comprarle las medicinas a su abuelo y ya se había retrasado bastante. Intercambiaron números telefónicos, por si las dudas, aunque ambos sabían que era por si en algún momento se les daba por extrañar al otro podían hablarse o escribirse algún mensaje de texto.

Jongin se sentía mejor después de hablar con Kyungsoo, así que se levantó también y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llegó buscó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje al mayor, diciéndole que había llegado bien a su casa. El otro le respondió que se alegraba y que no se olvidara de la promesa. Así siguieron enviándose mensajes, y al uno o al otro se le salió que quería que se volvieran a ver y que esta vez no fuera por coincidencia, y al uno o al otro se le salió que le encantaría.

 

                                                                                                      ~

 

Jongin había estado haciendo 10 grullas de papel por día. Le había ayudado bastante, su abuelo y Kyungsoo tenían razón. Estaba más relajado y toda la rabia se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco. Hasta que su mente estaba ocupada solo pensando en Kyungsoo, en como ese chico que había conocido por casualidad se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él.

Una tarde luego del colegio se había encontrado con Kyungsoo y le había confesado sus sentimientos, sentía que aun si el mayor no se sentía de la misma manera, él necesitaba decirlo.

 

"A mí—" dudó Kyungsoo, "a mí también me gustas" dijo Kyungsoo con las mejillas coloradas, el mayor se sentía de la misma forma, pero no había tenido la valentía de decirle al otro. Jongin se alegro en sobremanera, sinceramente estaba esperando un rechazo por parte del mayor.

 

Esa misma tarde, apenas llegó a su casa, Jongin recordó lo que le dijo su abuelo de regalarle grullas de papel a la persona que quieres como muestra de tu afecto, y decidió que quería darle esas grullas a Kyungsoo. Además, serían 1000 grullas, ya tenía en mente cual sería su deseo.

Kyungsoo, por su lado, recordó las palabras de su padre _, 'hijo, ¿ves esta grulla de papel que acabas de hacer? Cuando encuentres a alguien que quieras mucho, dale muchas de estas y la otra persona sabrá que así de mucho la quieres'._

Así ambos, sin saber el uno del otro, empezaron a hacer las grullas en sus tiempos libres, cuando terminaban una la metían en un frasco de cristal que habían preparado justo para la ocasión.

Cuando cumplieron un mes, quedaron a encontrarse en el parque cerca de la escuela. Ambos traían una bolsa de regalo, con sus frascos adentro. Se alegraron al verse y se abrazaron, luego se sentaron en una banca e intercambiaron regalos, y para sorpresa y agrado de ambos, al abrir sus regalos se encontraron con muchas grullas de papel, de distintos colores y tamaños, era una vista muy linda. Ambos sintieron algo en el pecho, se sentían tan bien. Ambos estaban al borde de las lágrimas y sintieron que todo se detenía porque habían recibido grullas de papel, ellos sabían lo que significaba, habían recibido amor, habían logrado llenar ese vacío que sentían hacía mucho tiempo y se sentía demasiado bien.

 

"¿Te imaginas estas grullas vistas desde el cielo, volando?" dijo Jongin, acomodado en las piernas de Kyungsoo.

 

"¿Cómo dices?" respondió Kyungsoo confundido ante la repentina pregunta de Jongin.

 

"Digo que deberíamos subir a la azotea de mi escuela y liberar estas grullas, esparcir su significado en el cielo" dijo Jongin, y Kyungsoo entendió y estuvo de acuerdo, con eso corrieron hacia la escuela de Jongin, de la cual pronto se graduaría, y subieron a la azotea sin ser vistos, una vez allá arriba respiraron el aire fresco, con sus regalos en los brazos, y en un acto de liberación vaciaron sus frascos  en el cielo, algo que para ellos era un símbolo, por las muchas cosas y sentimientos que los unen. En ese momento ambos pidieron su deseo _‘No me dejes, nunca’_.

 

"La vista es magnífica" dijeron los dos al unísono antes de compartir un dulce beso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
